


blister wounds

by creabimus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But we're sisters, Ruby wants to shout, to profess, because someone ought to believe blood runs deep enough to instill trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blister wounds

**Author's Note:**

> my first rwby fic~

There are three things Ruby knows by heart: milk makes you taller, Uncle Qrow is (definitely) the best uncle in all of Remnant, and she and Yang will always stick together. Sisters before everyone else (except her teammates, obviously, so maybe she'll have to retract that statement from now on). 

But now. 

The whole of the stadium goes deathly quiet, like the calm right after a swarm of Grimm have been struck down and your heartbeat steadily returns to normal. Or, maybe it's like the calm before something awful is about to happen, like when Weiss narrows her eyes and lifts her chin at Yang's one-too-many jabs or when Ruby realizes she forgotten her essay for Professor Port on her bunk. 

Ruby's fingers curl around the metal of the railing, and her lips part in something of a silent scream as the guards akin to white knights surround Yang. They don't look like white knights anymore, not surrounding the sun like this. Yang wouldn't do this, Ruby tells herself, and yet her she can't peel herself away from the projection. She wouldn't attack someone so maliciously. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She's her sister, and without her the world can't spin. 

Right?

"Blake," Ruby mouths, then whispers as her head turns. Yet Blake - quiet, calm, _rational_ Blake - says nothing in terms of comfort. What can you say when the person you thought you does...this, she's probably thinking. "Blake," she repeats, louder, and even Weiss looks at Ruby with something akin to a frown. "Yang wouldn't do this," but the words fall without proper force behind them, and Ruby can't help but watch as they drag Yang away. 

Then, the whispers begin. Gradually, like a low murmur in the back of Ruby's head, like something's nagging her, telling her she's forgotten something important. Eyes flicker back and forth towards her, her teammates, because if one egg's rotten how can you be sure the others aren't?

 _She's my sister_ , Ruby wants to say to those eyes, to those people glaring at them, at her, _I know Yang, and she wouldn't do that to anyone_.

But she just did. 

Once, years ago, Yang had gotten in a fight with some kids at school. They'd been picking on Ruby, for some reason now she can't actually remember, and Yang had been too much for them to handle and with a smile she wiped the floor with them. Or, she would have if they'd all been they age they were now, but she won all the same.

"Yang," Ruby had said with yellow stars in her eyes, "why are just leaving them there?" 

And Yang had given her a sunny smile, and she had replied, "You don't kick someone when they're down. No matter how mean they are." And she had walked away with a swing in her step, and Ruby realized she wanted to be just like her sister when she grew up. 

Now, as she swallows the bitter aftertaste yet her mouth can't quite get rid of it, Ruby wonders where that person went. They exist somewhere between that screen and the ghost of the sun dragged away in metaphorical chains; they exist, they have to, because what would Ruby do if they faded away completely.

 _She's my sister_ , Ruby tells herself, now, _and she would never do something like this_.

 _We're sisters_ , and there's a blurring in her vision now, _and sisters stick together_. 


End file.
